


A Different Kind of Murder

by Edollhouse



Category: Bancroft (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Power Dynamics, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edollhouse/pseuds/Edollhouse
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! What if that scene at the end of the last episode had ended differently?





	A Different Kind of Murder

Sitting on top of the other woman, Liz reaches for the knife and she can hear Laura seeing what’s about to happen, the sudden panic evident in her voice. 

“Elizabeth! Elizabeth, please!” Her voice is desperate, almost inhuman, and as Liz’s left hand gets hold of the knife, she moves her right hand from Laura’s arm to her throat to shut her up. “Elizabeth, please, no!”

Then all the noises Laura can muster are the ones of gasping for air. 

There is something terrifying yet undeniably sweet with having someone’s life in your hands. Wanting to savour the moment for just a little bit longer, Liz pushes her hand harder to Laura’s throat, denying her air, hearing her desperately trying to breathe. In her other hand she now holds the knife in a firm grip. 

Tears are running down her face, as she stares down at Laura’s exposed neck, but after a short breath, her voice is back to normal.

“I should cut your lying throat.” She moves her hand a little to expose the aorta, and in the process lets some air into Laura’s lungs. The girl is shaking, but her pleas continue.

“Please, Liz, I didn’t mean it.” Liz presses the blade to her throat and Laura makes an inhuman sound.

“You little bitch!” Liz hisses and Laura manages a small nod that almost cuts her skin on the sharp blade. 

“Yes, yes, I am a bitch, but I won’t tell anyone, Liz, I promise.” She’s crying now, her eyes closed, and Elizabeth takes the opportunity to look around. There is broken glass, blood on the floor and neighbours must have heard the fight. She looks down at Laura, the lying little bitch who’s stolen her heart. Something breaks inside her and she feels cold all over. 

“I could kill you right here.” Her voice is ice cold. “Open your eyes, I want you to see me do it.” Laura closes them harder, but Liz presses her hand harder on the blonde’s throat. She finds herself enjoying it, toying with Laura, pushing her closer and further away from the cliff, punishing her. “Open your eyes.”

After what feels like an eternity, Laura opens her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that have just looked at her with such distain. Now they’re wet with tears and begging. 

Liz decides that if Laura screams, she’ll have to kill her. She loosens her hold, just a little, and lets the blade travel down Laura’s chest to her stomach. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t cut this thing out of you right now.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I take it back. I didn’t mean it. I’ll get rid of it if you want . . . I love-” But that’s where Liz presses down on her throat again. 

“Oh no, not yet, you little liar. Do you think I’m stupid?” Laura vehemently shakes her head. “Good, ‘cause I’m not. I’m a cop, I could get away with murder if I wanted to.”

Suddenly she feels so tired, and she leans back, still with the knife in a firm grip. Laura lies still for a second, crying, then she manages to get up on her knees and she flings her arms around Liz who’s less than an inch from accidentally stabbing her. 

Laura presses her face into Liz’s blue top. The minutes ago so cool woman is now crying her eyes out, bawling. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She keeps repeating it and after a while, Liz throws the knife and puts her arms around her. 

They sit like that for a while, till Laura has run out of tears. She looks up at Elizabeth and leans up and their lips meet. Liz looks down at her, the evil little minx who she can’t help but love. “I’ll get rid of it if you want. I haven’t told Tim, I haven’t told anyone, I could-”

“Shh,” Liz hushes, almost tenderly. “We can discuss it later. Now we need to get that ear seen to.”

There is broken glass and broken china everywhere, but they manage it out of the kitchen and to the upstairs bathroom. Liz looks after Laura’s wounds, efficiently rather than tenderly, following the steps she learned at her weekend course. Laura is a good patient, keeping still and quiet. Then Liz leads her to the bedroom. 

“Undress,” she tells Laura, who hesitates at first, but then removes her jeans and socks. Her legs are red and will soon show bruising. Then she takes off her t-shirt and reveals her still flat stomach.

Elizabeth doesn’t undress, but slides under the cover and removes it so that Laura can do the same. She can tell that Laura is afraid of her and can’t help but thinking that that’s a good thing. They lie down, and Liz holds her, the way she usually does, though maybe a bit firmer than usual.

“Let’s never fight like that again.” It’s a dark joke and she half-expects Laura to laugh, but Laura doesn’t laugh, instead she looks deep into Liz’s hazel eyes. 

“I love you.”

Liz doesn’t care how twisted the whole situation is, doesn’t even care that she’s not sure she believes her. She smiles and lets her hand go through Laura’s hair. “Good, I love you too.”


End file.
